"If Chivarly Was Dead Why Does It Still Happen?" (Private Roleplay with Classicspace101) (Trisell)
Introduction Stiper teleported in to the world of the knights who PRAISE DA SUN, making a B-line stroll toward the castle itself. She glanced about on her way to make note of any improvements since the recent union. The castle seems the same, but the knights seem to have slightly upgraded weapons, mostly melee weapons but they are improved. A giant walks over her carrying some bricks. Participants *Harold (Classicspace101) *Stiper (Trisell Chronos) Start Stiper stepped away from the giant, approaching the knights. The knight ranks seem to have had some identities added to their ranks. Siegmoar is seen training the new recruits next to Harold who has fallen asleep. (Identities being trained?) (heroes of the sun have a VERY mixed army, mobians, humans, and other from different series sorta, and also they would also try (and possibly succeed) in recruiting identities, right? if not I could just fix that.) (As long as the Identities aren't signing a contract of loyalty to a specific group or something--which is doable but specific so needs separate handling--it should be fine. Just making sure is all. Probably best to ask ahead of time though just to make sure things don't get handled wrong. Aside from that, no problem.) (ok, good to know, next time I shall inform you, anyways, your turn) Stiper walked over to Seigmoar. "Hello." The onion knight looks at Stiper. "Ah, miss Stiper, how are you today?" Siegmoar said. "I'm okay... Are you all busy today?" "No not at all, in fact we were just finishing up training for today, but may I ask why you are here?" The jolly onion knight said. "I wanted to visit," She replied. "And I wanted to make sure things weren't all... broken since the Vlaseph attack." Siegmoar looks at her. "Oh don't you worry, we fixed everything that is destroyed" he says. "But there has to be another reason you can to visit, isn't there?" He then said. "Um... was... was there supposed to be?" She looked about. "Well, if i remember, didn't Harold invite you back last time you left? maybe not..." Siegmoar says. "Oh n-no, he did," She nodded. "I was planning to come back soon either way." "Oh, well, young Harold is over there reading, why dont you join him" Siegmoar says pointing at the redish orange echinda reading a book. "Did... I bother you?" She asked, crouching slightly. (who is she talking to siegmoar or Harold?) (Seigmoar) (ok) "Oh no, we were just wrapping things up actually" He says then looks at the identites. "Alright class, lesson over, return to your quarters and prepare for tomorrow." he says. "What kind of things are you teaching?" Stiper asked. "Oh the usual, swordsmanship, archery, magic and stuff." Siegmoar says. "Magic?" She staggered slightly back. "Oh, right, your society is science based. Well magic is basicly something that requires the user's intelligence to work, they need to concentrate their soul into the magic darts and then release it as a weapon.' Siegmoar says. "... Um... that's... that's not really w-... n-never mind," She shuffled her feet a bit. "oh, well anyways I do belive you were going to see Harold correct?" Siegmoar asks. "...Okay," She walked over to Harold. Harold was sitting reading a book looking like he was about and fall asleep. "What are you reading?" She asked. Harold snaps out of his half sleep state. "Oh, hey Stiper, im reading (insert book name here cause I cant think of a cool on) its really good, have you read it?" he asks. "I don't think so," she shook her head. "Is it a book from this world?" "I think its from here yes, from the great castle of Lothric." Harold says seeming showing her the book, its filled with information on spells, history and more. "Are you going to practice spells?" She inquired "I already know pyromancies, so no, but these sorceries are fun to read about." He says joyfully. "Pyro... fire?" She assumed. "yeah, pyromancies are deemed heretical in some parts of the world but widely used in these lands. I uses them when I run out of crossbow bolts and a short sword wont do the trick." he says handing her the book then opening his hand showing a small fire. "That doesn't hur to make does it?" "No, its safe to touch unless your on the receiving end of it." he lets out a light laugh. She nodded. "... Um..." Her foot shuffled a bit. "Are you going to be practicing that long?" "Nope, I dont have anything to do for the rest of the weekend." he says laying back. "Are you going to be resting then?" "Well, I was, but since your here i guess I should ask you something." He says. "So, whats new in life?" he then says. She stiffened slightly at first. "Oh. Um... I'm... done with classes for the week?" She shrugged. "Oh neat, well tell me about them." He says moving over on the bench so she can sit next to him. She sat soon after, fixing her hoodie-skirt a bit. "Um... I'm learning different construct things, and... uh, stealth mode things. I- I'm also learning general academics like histories and things." "Oh cool, but what are the construct things? Like architecture?" Harold asks "They're shapes we make with our nanites," She explained. "It's like architecture, yeah," She extended her arm out, forming a large metal support beam. Harold looks amazed. "Wow, I wish we used that kind of stuff in our building, then we wouldnt have to repair the castle every day." he says with a slight laugh. "Why do you have to repair the castle?" She looked around at it. The castle looks like it would fall apart at any moment, some giants are replacing some of the massive stone bricks with new ones to try to fix it. "Cause its older than you think" I dont know why Issac would ask for your leaders help with this." Harold says. "You don't want it fixed?" "I would LOVE to have it fixed, but Issac says that we dont need any help, sometimes I dont get him." He says with a sigh. (Oh... cause it said "I dont know why Issac would ask for your leaders help with this."") "Why... would, but then why did you join union with the Dominion?" She asked. (oops, i ment to say wouldnt) "I have no clue, Issac is a rather strange person, in my opinion I think he has been staring at the sun for too long, or going on too many adventures in other worlds." Harold says. Category:Classicspace101 Category:Trisell Chronos (user) Category:Identities (Trisell Chronos Created Species) Category:Stiper Category:Harold Category:Private Roleplay